


Listen to my lullaby

by witchakko



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Achilles - Freeform, JESUS I LOVE THEM SO MUCH, M/M, Patroclus - Freeform, SOA - Freeform, just be happy forever pleas, patrochilles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchakko/pseuds/witchakko
Summary: "We were like gods at the dawn of the world and our happiness was so dazzling that we couldn't see anything but ourselves."
Relationships: Patrochilles
Kudos: 27





	Listen to my lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little one-shot in a short time because I felt the need to write (especially about the two of them, my precious children). So I throw these words here hoping someone appreciates. I will write more about Achille and Patroclus because they are two figures too important to me: expect everything.

The scorching sun of that day forced the thin body of the young Patroclus to abandon himself on the hard mattress that resided elegantly in that spacious room. With his dry lips he smiled at the familiar sight of the long blond curls that fell scattered on Achille's shoulders, sitting on the comfortable armchair a few steps away. His long eyelashes did nothing but sweeten Patroclus's soul, as did his honey-colored skin that he so loved to brush with his fingertips. He stood there, intent on mastering that sweet melody with his beloved lyre, from which he never, ever would have separated.  
The atmosphere created by their presence and sound painted a scenario that the two would have wanted to last forever, but living the moment, in that moment, was more than good. It was precisely this thought that passed through Achille's head when he put down the musical instrument and stood up, taking advantage of the pause to improvise an adorable tail that immediately caused a glint in Patroclus's eyes.

"Wonderful as always, I am amazed every single time," he admitted with a shy smile as the other sank to his side, positioning himself as usual: hands on each other's back to caress it with all the sweetness possible. Patroclus could not help but admire the angelic face that appeared before him, touching him with caution, as if he were not worthy of all this.  
Achilles rubbed his nose on the other's cheek and narrowed his eyes, enjoying the sweet sound that their beats caused in unison as the bodies clung to perfection.

"Thank you for listening," he whispered, clearly perceiving his own words coming from the bottom of his heart, feeling vulnerable for a few moments. "If only everyone _really_ listened to me, just like you do; how nice it would be, I wonder. At the moment, though, I don't care. Stay by my side and listen to what I have to express. "


End file.
